


Jewels of Flowers - If it worked for the King, it should work for everyone (stop sniggering, I can hear you!)

by elletromil



Series: Jewels of Flowers [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, post BoftFA au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin have started giving new flowers to Bilbo everyday, instead of various jewels.</p><p>Of course, there's nothing wrong with it and it may even give ideas to some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels of Flowers - If it worked for the King, it should work for everyone (stop sniggering, I can hear you!)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, after nearly a year I'm back with a sequel to Jewels of Flowers, youhou~~~
> 
> So that fic came into existence firstly because the last sentence of 'Jewels of Flowers' was just perfect for a sequel. Secondly because I was thinking about Dwalin's character and my personal headcanon is that, underneath his bad-ass warrior exterior, inside he is the biggest softie who ever softed ever. Like, the only reason he became a warrior was because he knew he had the skills and was stronger than most so wanted to use that to protect those he loved. But I digress.
> 
> All my knowledge of flower language comes from a quick google search, so it may not be 100% accurate.
> 
> red carnation - love, admiration, pride  
> moss rosebud - confession of love
> 
> Also emeralds supposedly mean, besides love and romance, intellect and honesty so I used them because I found they fit Ori quite well.
> 
> It's highly possible my characterization is wayyyy off, since I'm not really used to write those two characters... But I still hope you like it!
> 
> And as always, if you spot a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me :D

If it hadn’t been a perfectly valid concern, Dwalin would have been ashamed that his first thought upon seeing Bilbo with the flowers adorning his hair had been ‘ _Has Thorin finally gone mad?_ ’ But in his defense, the second one had been ‘ _Well, it_ does _suit him better than anything the Company came up with_ ’, so that was that.

“So that’s why he wanted to know!” He hadn’t been surprised by Ori’s exclamation, as the other Dwarf was more often than not found at his sides since the start of their journey to reclaim Erebor.

It should have been awkward really; the big silent warrior with the small talkative scribe, but even the first few days of travel had been pleasant enough. Unlike most who would have been deterred by Dwalin’s short answers and grunts, the younger Dwarf had been able to take them for what they were, a token of his interest. If he had find Ori’s presence grating he wouldn’t have hesitate in telling him so and, somehow, Ori had understood that.

That didn’t mean Dwalin understood what Ori got from spending his time with him, but he wasn’t exactly complaining, far from it.

He made an inquisitive sound and as always, it was all Ori needed to go on. “Well the King came to see me, maybe a week or so ago? And he was asking about the meaning Hobbits gave to different flowers.”

It was a kind of solicitude few would expect from Thorin, but Dwalin was far from surprised. There wasn’t a thing the King would not do for his Consort.

“What’s theirs?”

“Ardent love, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Well, with the looks they’re throwing at each other, I can’t say it’s not fitting.”

Ori made the mistake to look their way, before quickly averting his gaze, a blush creeping on his cheeks. There were no doubts about what was on their friends’ minds right now and it hadn’t a thing to do with the Council they were presiding that was for sure. Dwalin couldn’t help a small chuckle, wondering how else he could make the younger Dwarf blush.

~

Before the Quest to reclaim Erebor, Dwalin had never been interested in courting anyone. And it wasn’t simply because he wasn’t _interested_ in anyone, like some of his fellow Dwarves, only he had never found anyone worth the effort. It wasn’t unheard of, for Dwarves only ever loved One in all their long years, but for those with a wish to settle down one day, it was more usual to at least start the process of courtship a few times. However, Dwalin had always felt that he knew his own heart. If a Dwarf had been his One he would have known and courting anyone else was just foolish.

He came to regret it later, when he finally found the One for whom his heart was beating, because he had absolutely no idea where to start.

It should be easy, really, offering gifts being the customary first few steps, but Dwalin was a warrior not a jeweller, and making all the jewels he thought of would be a long painstakingly process during which his One was bound to lose all interest in him. He could commission them of course, but he was also a proud Dwarf. Handmade gifts were traditional and he wouldn’t have his One think he wasn’t deserving of Dwalin’s time and efforts.

Then, Thorin started adorning his Consort with flowers and Bilbo seemed to be so enchanted every time he caught a glimpse of himself that it was hard to think of the flowers as anything else than the most precious and beautiful jewels. Of course, Bilbo was a Hobbit, but what worked for the King could surely work for someone else too?

And Ori _did_ seem to share in Bilbo’s delight.

~

To say Bilbo was surprised when he looked up from the plants he had been tending to and seeing Dwalin in the inner Gardens would have been an understatement. It wasn’t so much that Bilbo didn’t think the warrior would ever willingly come to this place and more that he hadn’t thought Dwalin even _knew_ of it.

“Dwalin? Is everything alright?” He would have been more worried if Dwalin hadn’t look so uncertain.

“I... I was wondering... That is to say, I wanted to know— I mean, because, I...” A spluttering Dwalin would have been funny if he also hadn’t looked so pitiful at the same time.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Bilbo offered kindly, trying to put his friend at ease. Once he was sitting on the ground, after looking around to make sure he wasn’t going to crush anything, Dwalin did seem bit more composed. “So how can I help you?”

The warrior looked around as if spies would be hiding in the low bushes surrounding them. However, there was no one near them, except for the other Dwarves tending the Gardens some distance away, said Dwarves clearly not interested in what he had to say. “I would like it if you could teach me the meaning you Hobbits give to the flowers. If it is no bother of course.” It was probably the most words Dwalin had ever uttered in his presence in one go, but that wasn’t what astonished Bilbo. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t find a reason why _Dwalin_ would ask him such a thing. Nonetheless Bilbo wouldn’t deny his friend such a small request.

“Well, of course it wouldn’t be a bother, but it could be easier if you asked for the book Ori wrote on—”

“No!”

Bilbo fell silent, shocked at Dwalin vehemence. Some Dwarves looked over at them with curiosity and Dwalin had the decency to look a bit ashamed of his outburst.

“I’m sorry, but Ori cannot know about this,” he sighed when he saw the Hobbit’s interrogative look. Even if he knew Bilbo would never pry into personal business, he still had the rights to know what his help would be used for.

So that was how on one peaceful afternoon, a Hobbit came to know of a warrior’s plans of courtship and vowed to help him as much as he would be allowed.

And truly, Dwalin could have chosen far worst ally in this venture.

~

It was common for the Company and their close family members to share their meals together when there were no official events occurring. And even if Dwarves, as a whole, did not care much for gossip, it didn’t mean some weren’t prone to being nosy. Of course, “some” could also be synonymous to “Kili”.

So when Ori was as always the last one to come into the dining room, he had barely sat down that already Kili was sniggering.

“Ori, what are you doing with that flower?”

The young scribe had managed to somehow hang a bright red flower on his shirt, which was a most unusual sight on any Dwarf. “Someone left it on my desk at the Library...” Ori answered, already blushing with embarrassment at being made the center of attention so, but Thorin’s sharp look at least put a stop to any sniggering.

“Well someone got an admirer!” Nearly all looks turned from Ori to Bilbo who was smiling softly.

“What do you mean?” Dori, always protective of his younger brother, asked, looking around suspiciously.

“In the Shire, a red carnation is a sign of admiration, love and pride. It seems you’ve made quite the impact on someone Ori!”

Ori smiled back shyly at the Hobbit, cheeks still nearly as red as his flower, while most everyone around them started speaking at the same time, debating why someone would want to secretly make a gift and if such a gift should be seen as a token of courtship, what with the giver staying anonymous and all. It was only when someone said something about flowers not being a proper gift that Balin, who had kept silent all along coughed calmly, drawing everyone’s attention.

“If you were to ask me, I would say that this Dwarf, whoever they may be, is a traditional Dwarf.”

“How can giving a flower be seen as traditional?” Fili elbowed his brother to silence him, but Balin took kindly to the interruption.

“It was customary, long ago, to learn of your One’s trade to show him that even though you didn’t share in the same backgrounds, you were willing to try and understand him as well as make compromises. It is somewhat hard to show a scribe that you’ve learned his given trade, but as Ori’s work is mostly about gathering knowledge on our dear Prince Consort’s race, using Hobbit’s traditions is a good way for that person to show he is willing to make efforts. This knowledge isn’t readily available and must have demanded some research.”

After such an explanation, even Dori seemed a bit mellowed. The following of these traditions, however ancient they may be, could only mean the unknown Dwarf was being serious in this, if it was indeed an opening gift of courtship. And no one could deny it was kind of romantic.

Except maybe Dwalin, because the warrior was anything but a romantic and even less of a “traditional Dwarf”. He didn’t care what his brother thought on the matter, especially not after Balin grinned so mirthfully at him.

 

~

After that, every day a new flower somehow found its way on Ori’s desk without his knowing. They were all obviously chosen with the outmost care and could easily rivalled Bilbo’s. Nevertheless, there was no sign on the identity of the secret admirer.

It had come to a point that even the teasing had long since stopped in favour of speculating who the mysterious Dwarf could be or, at the very least, what they might be like. It was possible that bets had been placed, not that Dwalin knew of them or even wanted to. He was quite content simply getting to see Ori’s lovely blush every time he had to explain the meaning behind a new flower as Bilbo had stopped because it “wasn’t his place to say”, since they were not his flowers.

He had had the time to make good progress on diverse jewels and trinkets he planned on gifting the young scribe once he had revealed himself as his admirer. He was also nearly done with the customary bead that, if Ori accepted to wear it, would mark the start of their courtship and show that both sides were taking the process seriously.

Dwalin only needed to gather his courage to give it to him face to face. A feat easier said than done since anonymity had made Dwalin grow weak. For, if the warrior had never feared death in battle if it meant having protected his cherished ones to his last breath, he was now discovering that fear of rejection was quite different.

“Well, no time like the present,” he muttered to himself once done with inspecting his last carving on the bead and finding it satisfactory.

~

Dwalin was a coward; there was no other word for it.

He had made his way to the Library with every intention of finding Ori and officially stating his desire to court the other Dwarf. However, upon his arrival, the scribe’s small office had been empty and it had been easier leaving the flower and the bead on the desk than waiting for Ori’s return and potential rejection. At least like this, Dwalin could delude himself a bit longer that he still had some chances at winning his One’s heart.

The worst in all that was that the time he had spend on making the bead was now as good as wasted as no Dwarf would ever put some unknown admirer bead in his hair.

“You’ll have to tell him one day, you know.”

That Nori had managed to sneak on him was as much a proof of his skills as a proof at how much the warrior now trusted him.

“How long have you known?”

“Known? Just then, when I saw you get into the Library hiding something and then leaving it like a thief, empty-handed. Suspected, however... Since the beginning.” The smirk made it easy to understand Nori wasn’t merely talking about the fact Dwalin was the secret admirer. “Though, I must congratulate you. I’ve been trying to catch you in the act for a while now and haven’t been able to until just then.”

Even if Nori just complimented him, Dwalin was still a bit wary. “No speech about how I’m not good enough for your brother or threats if I hurt him in any way?”

The other Dwarf’s reaction at that was surprising. Dwalin couldn’t remember a time Nori had laughed so hard, not that he had had many occasions to see him laugh until recently, but still.

Once Nori had calmed himself and made a show of wiping his eyes, he amicably patted the warrior’s shoulder. “Oh Dwalin,” he sighed, mildly exasperated, “I think you both bring the best in each other. As for the threats... I’ll leave them to Dori.”

At that, they both shared in a shudder because nothing was quite as scary as Dori when he was getting protective over his brothers. And they had both seen their fair share of scary things.

~

He had not really paid attention when Ori finally sat down at his sides at supper, lost that he was in his thoughts of the designs for the new bead he would have to make. But the sudden silence was worrying at a table of Dwarves and Kili’s question was enough to make him turn towards the scribe.

“Who gave you that bead Ori?”

And it was obvious who had, really, because Ori had twisted his flower of the day in the braid that was now adorned by a new bead. And as beautiful as the bead was, the green of the emerald making a lovely contrast with his hair, it was clearly not one of the scribe’s, the iron with which it had been made making it clear it was a warrior’s bead.

Dwalin would have been proud that his design suited his One so, if he had not felt so dumbfounded. There was no way Ori knew of his admirer’s real identity as nothing had changed in their day-to-day interactions, and yet the fact he had chosen to wear the bead implied he at least wished it was someone in particular and wasn’t adverse to the attentions.

Ori kept silent until Dori repeated the youngest Prince’s question. “I don’t see how it is any of your business.” And that was the perfect thing to say to divert everyone’s attention from the matter, as Nori began making fun of his older brother confounded reaction at Ori’s vehemence and Bilbo and Balin started talking about some matter or another, others soon joining the discussion.

~

Dwalin was going to knock on the door which lead to Ori’s quarters and once and for all declare himself, he really was. After tonight, there was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t let Ori wearing a bead with no assurances that it was coming from the Dwarf he hoped for. Even if he found himself disappointing his One, the younger Dwarf had shown much more courage than him and he could not possibly let him live in doubts any longer.

Now he only needed to knock on the door. Which he was about to do any minute. He would certainly not stay there all night and wait until morning for Ori to get out.

Dwalin shook himself mentally. If he kept on going as he had done, he would forever be a disgrace. Such cowardice was not becoming for a warrior such as he.

He finally raised his hand only to nearly hit Ori when the door suddenly opened on him.

“Dwalin? What, what are you doing here?”

He still had the bead in his hair and Dwalin felt something possessive curl inside him. “I, I was coming to see you... But you are on your way out; I don’t want to hold you up.”

“Actually, I was on my way to see you.” Ori was blushing and was nervously twisting his hands behind his back.

Before Dwalin could say anything else, Ori had reached out one of his hand in front of him and the warrior gasped at what was offered to him.

“I wanted to give you this.”

Dwalin didn’t know which one of them was blushing more than the other, but he surely wouldn’t be betting against himself if the warmth that was spreading on his cheeks were any indication. For in his hand was a moss rosebud and there was no mistaking what it meant.

He must have stayed motionless too long, because Ori started babbling. “You don’t have to accept it of course, I just thought that you were, I mean, with the bead and all, I meant to say, I was hoping it was you but obviously, you really don’t have to...”

If Dwalin had learned something about Ori’s babbling, it was that once he started there was practically no stopping him. Except maybe...

He cupped the back of Ori’s head and the younger Dwarf froze, looking more terrorized than he had ever been before.

“Ori. I would be honored if you gave me the permission to court you.”

Ori’s mouth was opening and closing without any sounds coming out and Dwalin briefly wondered if he had somehow managed to break the scribe, until Ori all but threw himself inside his arms laughing delightfully.

“Yes, yes, of course!”

~

When Dwalin sat down for breakfast, no one dared saying anything even though he could hear perfectly the sniggering coming from the Princes’ side of the table. But it was one thing to tease Ori and quite another to openly tease Dwalin, however ridiculous he must have looked with the rosebud braided in his beard.

And Mahal must have been watching out for him somehow because the moment Balin was opening his mouth, amusement clear in his eyes, Nori burst into the room, followed by a hatless and angry Bofur.

“Nori, I’m not laughing anymore! Give. It. Back.”

“Bofur, I’ll tell you for the last time. I don’t have your hat!” Nori looked honest, but Dwalin more than anyone in the room knew that it was by no means an indication that the Dwarf was telling the truth.

But they had already reached their seats and as Bofur pulled his chair, everyone could see the unmistakable shape of his hat on it.

“See! I didn’t have it! You simply forgot i—” Nori never finished his sentence, for, when Bofur had lifted his hat to put it back on his head, he had revealed that a beautifully carven brooch had been sitting underneath it.

 

No need to say, the brooch had the shape of a flower.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there might be another sequel for Bofur... Should I, should I not?


End file.
